Su di noi
by Bombay
Summary: "Dove andiamo, Capitano?" "Non ha importanza il dove, basta che tu ed io si stia insieme"


_**Rating:**__ NC-17, song-fic_

_**Pairing:**__ KirkXMcCoy_

_**Note: **__ambientato tra "Star Trek - Il futuro ha inizio" e "Into Darkness"._

_**Disclaimers:**__ i personaggi non sono miei, ma di Gene Roddenberry (J.J. Abrams). I personaggi e gli eventi in questo racconto sono utilizzati senza scopo di lucro._

_La canzone "Su di noi" è scritta e interpretata da Pupo._

**SU DI NOI**

_di Bombay_

_Su di noi_

_Ci avresti scommesso tu._

_Su di noi_

_Mi vendi un sorriso tu_

_Se lo vuoi_

_Cantare_

_Sognare_

_Sperare cosi._

_Su di noi_

_Gli amici dicevano no_

_Vedrai_

_E tutto sbagliato._

Erano in licenza, avevano un intero mese per rimanere sulla Terra. Il neo capitano Kirk e il suo ufficiale medico avevano deciso di andarsene da San Francisco per un po' entrambi venivano dalla campagna ed amavano quei luoghi, lontani dal frastuono e dalla frenesia della città.

Sapeva che Bones gli avrebbe proposto di tornare a casa, ci avrebbe scommesso qualunque cosa, gli era bastato vedere il sorriso sulla bocca di Leonard per arrendersi.

I compagni di accademia gli avevano detto che aveva sbagliato, che il Dottor McCoy non avrebbe mai capitolato. Avevano puntato su questo.

Jim sorrise era nato tutto da una scommessa e poi tutto era cambiato.

_Su di noi nemmeno una nuvola_

_Su di noi l'amore è una favola_

_Su di noi se tu vuoi volare._

Jim si lasciò cadere sull'erba profumata, trasse un profondo respiro per farlo tornare alla normalità dopo la lunga corsa.

"Dannazione, Jim, sono un dottore non un maratoneta" protestò Leonard piombando al suo fianco.

Kirk non gli diede tempo di riprendere fiato, lo spinse a terra e gli si mise cavalcioni.

Il cielo sopra di loro era limpido e terso, senza un nuvola. Così azzurro dal sembrare finto.

Azzurro, non nero e punteggiato di stelle.

Per quanto Jim amasse lo spazio, a volte gli mancava quell'azzurro accecante e limpido.

"Sei un ragazzino impetuoso, James Tiberius Kirk" lo rimproverò il dottore posandogli una mano sulla guancia liscia.

"Ho perso fin troppo tempo"

_Lontano dal mondo portati dal vento_

_Non chiedermi dove si va_

_Noi due respirando lo stesso momento_

_Per fare l'amore qua e la_

"Dove andiamo, Capitano?"

"Non ha importanza il dove, basta che tu ed io si stia insieme" disse baciandolo piano, assaporando la sua bocca, respirando la sua stessa aria.

Bones gli tolse la maglietta vagando febbrilmente sulla schiena del ragazzo, voleva fare l'amore lì su quel prato, sotto quel cielo azzurro.

_Mi stavi vicino e non mi accorgevo_

_Di quanto importante eri tu_

_Adesso ci siamo_

_Fai presto_

_Ti amo_

_Non perdere un attimo in più._

Come aveva fatto Jim a non accorgersi negli anni in Accademia, Leonard per lui c'era sempre a qualunque ora del giorno e della notte.

Quando si addormentava con la testa poggiata sui libri, lo metteva a letto.

Quando si sbronzava ad una festa, gli teneva la testa mentre vomitava.

Quando portava una cadetta in camera, lui attendeva fuori sbuffando ed imprecando.

Quando si svegliava la notte gridando, lui lo cullava come un fratello.

E lui non si era mai accorto di nulla.

Era grazie a Leonard se era salito sull'Enterprise.

_Ti porto lontano nei campi di grano_

_Che nascono dentro di me_

_Nei sogni proibiti di due innamorati_

_Nel posto più bello che c'è_

_Lontano dal mondo_

_Portati dal vento_

_Respira la tua libertà_

_Giocare un momento_

_Poi corrersi incontro_

_Per fare l'amore qua e la._

La prima volta che si erano baciati, Jim non l'avrebbe mai dimenticato.

La titubanza e la paura negli occhi di Leonard, nel stare facendo qualcosa di peccaminoso e proibito.

"Ti fidi di me?" gli aveva sussurrato a pochi centimetri dalla bocca dell'altro che, in un sospiro, aveva risposto "Sì"

Quanto le loro labbra si erano toccate tutto ora scomparso e loro erano lontani da lì, portati dal vento, liberi, mentre le loro mani giocavano con la pelle dell'altro ed i loro corpi si rincorrevano l'un l'altro.

_Su di noi nemmeno una nuvola_

_Su di noi l'amore è una favola_

_Su di noi se tu vuoi volare._

_Mi stavi vicino e non mi accorgevo_

_Di quanto importante eri tu_

_Adesso ci siamo_

_Fai presto_

_Ti amo_

_Non perdere un attimo in più._

"Ti amo" aveva detto Leonard, stesi sull'erba profumata dopo aver fatto l'amore, il cielo azzurro privo di nuvole era il testimone di quello che stava accadendo.

Jim aveva sollevato la testa sostenendosela con una mano, fissando i suoi occhi azzurri come il cielo su di loro, in quelli dell'altro.

Leonard fece un sorriso incerto e lo baciò piano sentendolo sorridere.

Jim si lasciò stendere sull'erba ed abbracciò il compagno.

Altri avevano detto quelle parole a Jim Kirk, ma lui non ci aveva mai creduto ed aveva subito troncato la relazione, ma con Bones era diverso lo sapeva…

_Su di noi ancora una volta dai_

_Su di noi_

_Di te non mi stanco mai_

_Solo noi_

_Su di noi_

_Ancora una volta dai_

_Su di noi_

_Di te non mi stanco mai_

_Noi_

_Solo noi_

_Su di noi_

_Solo noi._

"Ancora" gemette Jim mentre il dottore lo baciava sul collo. Lasciando sentieri bollenti sulla sua pelle.

Jim lo sapeva, non si sarebbe mai stancato di Leonard, mai…

"Solo noi" mormorò accarezzandogli i capelli.

"Solo noi" confermò McCoy perdendosi negli occhi chiari del suo Capitano.

Note dell'Autrice: l'idea di questa song-fic mi è venuta in macchina tornando a casa dal lavoro!

Alla radio hanno mandato in onda questa canzone e, mentre guidavo, mi si è delineata nella mente questa cosa. Soprattutto mi sono venuti in mente Jim e Bones.

Ok prima fanfic con questo pairing ^_^ consideratelo uno dei miei soliti esperimenti.

Un Kiss

Bombay

3


End file.
